Currently, computer applications frequently involve audio sounds for alerting or entertaining a computer user. Other sound producing applications include computer software for physically challenged individuals. Computer users are now also using personal computers (PCS) for communicating with others in place of telephones, and using computers for video conferences. The added sensual dimension of sound enhances the PC experience. A multimedia PC extends the computer's capabilities of interacting with the world to include sound. Thus, it is important to have devices which can effectively provide speaker support for these applications. Audio compact discs (CDS) are also frequently played on PCS by users while they work or play on the PC. Portable computers typically have integral speakers disposed proximate to the display or the keyboard. Two speakers are sometimes provided for stereophonic sound.
The use of portable computers has increased as the computers have become more powerful. These computers are now being utilized in places such as automobiles, on public forms of transportation, or in bed. However, a portable computer transmitting audio sounds from the speakers could be prohibited in some instances or could be annoying to others nearby. In addition, the computer user has limited privacy with respect to the sounds broadcast over the speakers, which could be problematic for the user.
Some people in offices each have their own portable computer. These people use their computers to do work which may involve use of external speakers. However, offices commonly provide work space in the form of cubicle structures to maximize available office space. These structures are provided in close proximity to one another, with open air space near the ceiling area. Many personnel can be seated in a smaller amount of floor space, yet each person may have their own desk and computer space. Given the close proximity of the work spaces, sound easily travels from one cubicle to another. Sound generated by one person's computer may distract or annoy another person working at a nearby cubicle, particularly if frequent sounds are generated by the computer, or if a particular computer user requires sound intense software programs.
One solution to this problem is to provide earphones for the individual computer operator. Earphones operate similar to speakers. However, the output device is much smaller. The earphone is shaped to cover an ear, and provides sufficient output sound for only the user to hear when the device is placed proximate to the ear. As a result, a user seated in an adjacent cubicle is no longer disturbed by the noise generated to the output device.
To use the earphones, the operator connects the earphones by inserting the earphone plug into an audio output device which in many cases turns off or disables audio output from being sent to the speakers. For personal computers, the plug is located in a rear portion of the computer. When reaching toward this rear portion, the operator must fumble with the other cables and wires connecting other peripheral devices, such as a separate power supply cord providing electricity to the computer. Since the operator must plug the earphone into the rear portion of the computer, the operator may not directly look at where the device is being inserted. As result, the operator may attempt to insert the plug into a hole not intended for this plug and cause damage to the computer.
Furthermore, finding the appropriate plug is time consuming and tedious. If an operator frequently changes between speakers and earphones, finding the plug in the rear portion can consume valuable working time. When the operator is finished using the earphones, the operator must again fumble with cables and wires located behind the device to unplug the earphones. The earphones must be stored separate from the portable computer, such as in a desk. The earphones could become misplaced away from the computer. To store the earphones, the cord is often wrapped around the earphones a number of times. This procedure could result in damage to the cord. Alternatively, an operator could wear the earphones all day long. However, this would be impractical and likely uncomfortable to the operator.
Accordingly, what is needed is a better way to provide a portable computer with a private sound system. Such a private audio system needs to be readily accessible, easy to locate, and easy to enable. What is further needed is a way to prevent damage to or displacement of the private audio system.